JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Records
|design = |publisher = |platform = Android iOS |release = |genre = 3D "DoDoDo" ActionOfficial Website |modes = |rating = |media = Smartphone, Tablet |website = Official Website }} is a free mobile game for Android and iOS. The game was revealed in the January 2017 issue of Ultra Jump. It was released on February 20, 2017, in Japan. Gameplay Diamond Records is a 3D action style mobile game featuring content from the first four parts of JoJo: Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency, Stardust Crusaders, and Diamond Is Unbreakable. It is free-to-play with some in-app item purchases.JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Records announced for smartphones Players are able to fight against other known characters from the series as they appear in the anime adaptation and a number of common enemies exclusive to each part such as Vampires, Zombies (both vampire-created and Justice's army), Nazi soldiers, or delinquents in style mob battles within a number of 3D arenas also taken from locations featured in the series. Statues Characters are used as , in-game figures of characters from the series which have varying statistics in HP (health/hit points), ATK (attack), and DEF (defense). In accordance with their value, figures have levels going up to level 99 and a rarity value rated into stars, going from 3-Star to 5-Star rarity. 3-Star Statues are silver, 4-Star Statues are gold, and 5-Star Statues are rainbow-colored. Statues can be organized into a of three, with one Statue being designated as leader. If a duplicate statue is unlocked which the player already has, it combines with the statue in their collection and increases its stats. DoDoDo Mode Knocking out opponents fills gauges at the bottom of the screen, with character specific katakana such as オラオラオラ (OraOraOra), 無駄無駄無駄 (MudaMudaMuda), ドラララ (DoRaRaRa), or the generic beating of ドドドド (DoDoDoDo) surrounding a heart button. Once at least a single gauge is completely filled, hitting said heart will activate . During DoDoDo mode, temporary benefits will be granted to the character while the screen darkens and changes to a deep magenta color. The effects vary depending on the element of the character using it. The gauge's maximum length can be determined by the Star level of the Statue, and can be upgraded. Elements Each character has an element, which is displayed as an icon next to their name. Skills Every character comes with their own where the player can use materials to upgrade the Statue's stats and unlock skills. Certain areas of the Growth Tree are locked and require Expansion Keys in order to activate them. There are regular skills which are shown by a blue icon and can be used infinitely with a cool-down. SP skills are shown in pink and have limited usage. Some SP skills also have cinematic cutscenes. Minds Statues can be equipped with special items called , which consist of an image from various scenes of the anime. They vary in rarity from 1-4 stars, and can boost stats, grant other bonuses under special conditions, or unlock exclusive skills for characters. Statues have a limit called CP to determine how many Minds can be equipped. One-star Minds have a copper frame, two-star Minds have a bronze frame, three-star Minds have a silver frame, and four-star Minds have a gold frame. Minds that can be equipped have levels from 1-10, with stronger effects when the level is increased. Equipping multiple copies of the same Mind on a Statue results in a Mind Link (マインドリンク Maindo Rinku), which increases the bonuses of the equipped Mind. There is another type of Mind which can only be used once by combining with a Statue rather than staying in the player's box. These Minds are experience multipliers and have different icons. One-star experience Minds are bronze, two-star Minds are silver, three-star Minds are gold, and four-star Minds are rainbow-colored. *'Medals' (Elements: Blue Star, Red Heart, Green Diamond, Gold Chain, Purple Triskelion) held by Harvest (1-4 Stars) **1.2x Bonus EXP is gained if the medal's element is the same as the Statue that it combines with. *'Minds' with Harvest on them (1-4 Stars) **1.2x Bonus EXP is gained if these Minds are combined with the Minds that can be equipped. *'Trophies' (1-4 Stars) **1.2x Bonus EXP is gained if combined with any Statue. * Turtles (2-4 Stars) ** +1 Boost to a 3-star (Bronze Turtle), 4-star (Silver Turtle), or 5-star (Golden Turtle) Statue. At the moment, there are a total of 640 Minds that can be collected. Currency *'AP' allows missions to be played. There is a limit to the amount of AP that a player has, which can be increased by ranking up. AP can be restored by using a sandwich item or by spending a diamond coin. *'Materials' are unlocked by completing quests. There are different items such as bracelets and necklaces, colored red, blue, and green. They are used in the Growth Tree to upgrade stats and unlock skills. *'Gold' is used to level up Statues and Minds by additionally using Medals, Trophies, or other Minds. *'Friendship Points' are obtained by using another player's Statue as support. **0 Friendship Points - Unlocks one Mind, but can only be obtained once per day (1 to 3 stars, with relative rarity). Resets daily at 4 a.m. Japan Standard Time (G.M.T. +9). **100 Friendship Points - Unlocks one common Mind (1 to 3 stars, with relative rarity). **1000 Friendship Points - Unlocks ten Minds (1 to 3 stars, with relative rarity). *'Diamond Coins' are usually unlocked by completing challenges or by successfully achieving all three missions in the final battle of a story mode quest. The coins have multiple uses, but are mainly for unlocking Statues and 3-4 star Minds. **1 Diamond Coin - Used to revive all characters to full health if the whole team is knocked out in battle. Can alternatively be used to fully recover AP or to increase the player's Mind box capacity by five. Can also alternatively be used to summon a random Statue that will be added to the player's collection once per day. **3 Diamond Coins - Unlocks a random Mind that will be added to the player's collection. **5 Diamond Coins - Summons a random Statue that will be added to the player's collection. **30 Diamond Coins - Unlocks ten random Minds that will be added to the player's collection. **50 Diamond Coins - Summons ten random Statues that will be added to the player's collection. The first summoned statue is a guaranteed 4 star statue or better. In-App Purchases Diamond Coins can also be purchased with real money. *1 Diamond Coin - ¥120 *6 Diamond Coins - ¥480 *12 Diamond Coins - ¥840 *30 Diamond Coins - ¥2000 *60 Diamond Coins - ¥3800 *90 Diamond Coins - ¥5400 My Town Towns Diamond Records features a guild system, in which 15 players can join a player created "MyTown" team. Towns can be set to allow open registration, or require admin approval. Town members are able to gather online in an avatar-based chat room, and can participate in cooperative Town events. Town Events Players can participate together with their town, earning points by defeating enemies in unique event quests. These points unlock various rewards for all Town members after passing certain milestones, as well as individual rewards for the player who earned them. The first MyTown quest featured the Justice fight from Stardust Crusaders, with players and Towns unlocking various upgrade materials, as well as unique event Minds. Characters At the moment, there are 164 obtainable Statues of the following 56 characters. Unplayable Enemy Characters *Tattoo (Fighting Spirit) *Kempo Master (Courage) *Dio's Zombies *Wired Beck *Kars' Vampires *Enya's Corpses *Delinquents *Thugs *Aqua Necklace (Fighting Spirit) *Bad Company Soldiers, Tanks, and Helicopters *Red Hot Chili Pepper (Fighting Spirit) *Bug-Eaten (Tactical) *Harvest *Sheer Heart Attack (Typeless) *Highway Star (feet only) (Tactical) Stages *Joestar Mansion *Windknight's Lot Hill *Windknight's Lot Graveyard *Dio's Castle *Mexican Desert *Mexican Nazi Research Facility * *Roman Pillar Man Chamber * *Air Supplena Island *Kujo Residence * * * (Enya's Zombie Town) *Egyptian Desert * *Cairo Sewers *Morioh Station *Morioh Suburbs *Anjuro Rock *Nijimuras' House *Boing-Boing Cape *Rohan Kishibe's House *Budogaoka Alley *Morioh's Rooftops *Centipede Alley Quests Diamond Records' main mode features quests based on events from the animation, but also has daily upgrade material quests, and special event quests. Each quest has three objectives which grant the player with various rewards for each that is achieved. The default objectives are: Complete the quest, All team members survive, Use at least one SP. Story Quests Story quests all have the same three default missions aside from the boss quests, which are the last quest of each story part. The objectives of the boss quests are listed below. #'Pursue Angelo': #'Emperor': #'Harvest': #'Yukako Yamagishi Is In Love ~ Koichi Arc ~': #'Pillar Man Santana Part 1': #'Mysterious Gentleman': #'Nijimura Brothers Part 1': #'Let's go "Hunt" Part 1': #'Pillar Man Santana Part 2': #'Justice Part 1': #'Nijimura Brothers Part 2': #'Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Part 1': #'Ripple Training': #'Silver Chariot': #'Let's go "Hunt" Part 2': #'Yukako Yamagishi Is In Love ~ Josuke Arc ~': #'Justice Part 2': #'Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata': #'Sheer Heart Attack Part 1': #'Sheer Heart Attack Part 2': #'Youth with Dio Part 1': #'Youth with Dio Part 2': #'Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Part 2': #'Rome's Joseph Joestar Part 1': }} Daily Quests Daily Quests give out experience-boosting Minds and materials as rewards for their completion. The schedule is as follows: *Monday - All/Grey *Tuesday - Red (Fighting Spirit) *Wednesday - Blue (Courage) *Thursday - Green (Tactical) *Friday - Gold *Saturday - Purple (Solitary) *Sunday - Yellow (Unity) Before February 4, 2018: *Monday - Green (Tactical) *Tuesday - Red (Fighting Spirit) *Wednesday - Blue (Courage) *Thursday - Green (Tactical) *Friday - Red (Fighting Spirit) *Saturday - Blue (Courage) *Sunday - All/Grey Special Event Quests Diamond Records features nearly constant special events, in which players are able to earn special rewards through game play, usually by collecting specific items from defeated enemies. These collectibles can either be exchanged directly for rewards, including Diamond Coins, upgrade materials, and Minds, or can unlock the same kinds of rewards at specific totals as they accumulate. Gallery Various= DiamondRecordsBanner.jpg|Main splash art for Diamond Records DRComp.png|App Store compilation image DRPlayStore.png|Google Play character image JJBA Diamond Records.png|Title screen splash art DRAppIcon.png|App icon |-| Gameplay= C1Y_T7VUQAA4T1C.jpg|View of the Team management panel JosephFightingDR.png JosephModeDR.png JosephWinDR.png StroheimModeDR.png JotaroModeDR.png JotaroWinDR.png OldJosephFightingDR.png AvdolDR.png HolHorseWinDR.png JosukeModeDR.png JosukeWinDR.png JosukeOkuyasuSummoning.png CrazyDSummoningDR.png KoichiWinDR.png OkuyasuExampleDR.png OkuyasuModeDR.png OkuyasuWinDR.png OkuyasuAreaBossDR.PNG AngeloAreaBossDR.png KeichoModeDR.png YukakoWinDR.png YukakoAreaBossDR.png RohanMainDR.png ShigechiAreaBossDR.png DRLoading1.png|Stray Cat loading screen DRLoading2.png|Okuyasu loading screen DRLoading3.png|Josuke and Angelo loading screen |-| Statues= DRStatueJonathan3.png|Jonathan 3 Star DRStatueJotaro3.jpg|Jotaro 3 Star DRStatueKakyoin3.jpg|Kakyoin 3 Star DRStatueJosuke5.jpg|Josuke 5 Star DRStatueOkuyasu4.jpg|Okuyasu 4 Star DRStatueShigechi3.jpg|Shigechi 3 Star References Site Navigation Category:Video Games Category:Application